Sweety Sweet
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasuke se réveille dans l'appartement de Naruto, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fait là. Et puis, il remarque un détail de taille qui les concerne tous les deux. Cela changera en une journée ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé se dire. OS simple et léger/UR/OOC je pense.


Ce qui va suivre, serait de l'ordre d'une tranche de vie, en UR, avec du OOC. L'histoire est simple, pas très casse-tête, bref, juste un ptit truc écrit en moins de 3 jours pour l'anniversaire de Naruto (2012). C'est vrai que j'avais dis que je ne le ferais pas cette année...comme quoi, je me mens à moi-même XD Bref, bonne lecture, et merci aux reviewers toujours actifs ;) ++

xyz

* * *

**Sweety sweet**

Comment était ce possible ?

Comment avait-il fini là ?

Il soupira, observant cette main…sa main, depuis son réveil. Elle était grande, rugueuse, tannée et pleine de force. Bien loin de celle qu'il connaissait, à peine bronzée, plus fine, presque délicate et aux doigts plus longs. Ça faisait un moment qu'il s'observait dans le miroir, parcourant son reflet de ses yeux bleus, inspectant chaque centimètre carré de son corps pour en découvrir chaque partie comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Lui, Sasuke Uchiha, se retrouvait dans le corps de son meilleur ami : Naruto Uzumaki. Il soupira une seconde fois, continuant de regarder de plus près son visage. C'était tellement étrange de se voir avec des yeux bleus, de ne pas réussir à passer en mode sharingan, de voir ce visage si sérieux, presque grave alors que ce n'était que très, très rarement le cas. C'était Naruto sans l'être, et il était lui-même sans l'être vraiment. Comment avaient-ils pu échanger de corps ? Avec cet idiot, il lui arrivait toujours des trucs complètement improbables, enfin c'était peut-être mieux, au moins il arrêtait de penser à certains petits riens.

Enfin, ce qui pour certains n'étaient que des petits riens, étaient pour lui des grands tout.

Il se mordit la lèvre, sentit un énième soupir las passer ses lèvres. Sasuke voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais rien n'y faisait. Plus d'une fois il s'était pincé, allant même jusqu'à se mettre une bonne claque et passer sa tête sous de l'eau glacée…rien n'y fit. À son grand désespoir, car son nouveau corps se rappeler à lui d'une manière bien trop naturelle. Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie qui lui faisait serrer les cuisses : pisser.

Certes, il était un homme, Naruto était un homme aussi, de fait ce qui se passait niveau entrejambe devait plus ou moins être le même truc…sauf que là, il devait lui toucher sa chose...ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire en temps normal. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ne se connaissant pas si hésitant…enfin, sans doute qu'en étant dans un autre corps, cela lui aurait posé moins de problème.

-Naruto ? Hey, baka, si t'es là grouille-toi de te montrer, sinon tu pourrais le regretter…Usuratonkachi ?

Il n'y eut que le silence comme réponse. Sasuke l'appela encore, se concentra pour essayer de le repérer, que ce soit aux alentours de l'appartement ou même en lui, mais rien n'y fit. De nouveau il se regarda dans le miroir, cherchant à comprendre comment faisait le blond pour sentir les gens à trois kilomètres à la ronde, se souvenant qu'il passait pour ça en mode sennin ou quelque chose comme ça, enfin il avait juste retenu qu'il prenait des yeux de batracien maquillés...cela le fit sourire, et il resta interloqué en le découvrant si différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Sasuke aurait voulu essayer, mais il se rappelait de ce que son ami lui avait raconté sur cette forme, et du fait qu'il avait galéré pour ne pas devenir un crapaud. Une erreur, et il n'aurait plus qu'à aller gobé quelques mouches dans une mare…

Il hurla le nom du blond par la fenêtre, s'attirant quelques regards circonspects du voisinage. C'était vrai qu'il était Naruto pour le moment. Ça l'inquiétait de ne pas le trouver, c'était vrai, mais son envie naturelle était en train de le tuer. Naruto ne lui épargnerait donc rien, jamais ? Faisant la moue, il se rendit aux toilettes, fixant la cuvette comme l'un de ses plus grands ennemis. C'est presque avec haine qu'il glissa sa main dans son caleçon, le découvrant humide et chaud, car sur le point de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Bien plus gros que ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Sasuke mit son tout nouvel engin à l'air libre, rougissant comme une fillette en le voyant dans ses mains.

Depuis son retour, et surtout depuis qu'il avait fait la paix avec son passé et que certaines erreurs avaient été corrigées par les villageois et les hautes autorités, Sasuke avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main en lui donnant une certaine paix et stabilité. Notamment en restant auprès des ses camarades, ses meilleurs amis, sa seule famille existante encore et qu'il acceptait comme tel. Ça n'avait pas été facile, c'était même encore dur par moment, beaucoup le détestaient. Sasuke s'en fichait royalement, n'ayant que du dédain pour ceux là, fort tant que ceux qu'il aimait le croyait. Sasuke avait bien vu et comprit ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour lui, ce qu'ils avaient perdu, la souffrance qui les avait habités et qui avait ressurgi plus d'une fois, alors seuls leurs avis comptaient.

Et quand il pensait ça, c'était surtout l'avis de Naruto, la seule personne à toujours avoir cru en lui et à ne l'avoir jamais trahi quand il y aurait eu mille raisons de se laisser aller. Le seul aussi qui lui avait promis de l'accompagner jusque dans la mort, le seul qui avait pu comprendre sa solitude au point de ne jamais vouloir l'abandonner, au point de s'oublier lui-même. Naruto était le seul en qui il plaçait toute sa confiance…même si parfois elle était toute relative, quand il l'entendait sortir des âneries encore plus grosses qu'une montagne. Mais sous ses airs bébêtes et son apparente naïveté, Sasuke savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Naruto avait été si heureux de le voir revenir, de le voir s'insérer et faire face à tout le monde sans jamais baisser la tête face à leurs regards haineux et impitoyable. De le voir garder son calme, et de retrouver son meilleur ami quand ils n'avaient été qu'en duo ou trio. Ça n'avait été qu'un juste retour des choses d'après le blond, et aujourd'hui, maintenant que Naruto était devenu Hokage et était respecté de tous, ce dernier tentait de calmer tout le monde afin que jamais une nouvelle folie ne s'empare du monde comme ça avait été le cas. Ils s'étaient tous expliqués, les torts avaient été mis à jour, même si parfois de manière incomplète, et le blond avait expliqué que la vengeance et la haine étaient un cercle vicieux. Beaucoup lui en avaient voulu de prendre le parti de l'Uchiha, et pas que dans le village, mais Naruto avait tenu tête. Il pouvait pardonner aussi pour les raisons qui avaient été avancées, même si cela pouvait être dur à accepter. Mais sans cela, le cercle infernal de la haine n'aurait pu que continuer à vivre.

Les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines, puis en mois. Cela sans que l'enthousiasme de Naruto ne le quitte, ou si peu. Parfois, Sasuke avait pu deviner qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais jamais le blond ne s'était plaint, restant fidèlement à ses côtés, loyal comme lui-même ne l'avait jamais été. C'était ça qui l'avait décidé à ne plus le trahir, c'était ça qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il mourait pour cet homme s'il le fallait, s'il le lui demandait même.

Naruto s'était invité dans sa vie comme il l'avait toujours fait, restant chez lui, occupant ses week-ends, l'amenant à l'Ichiraku ou en improvisant des soirées à gauche et à droite. Finalement, ses amis proches étaient devenus les siens, même si cette amitié toute fraîche n'égalait pas celle qu'avait le blond avec eux. Sasuke n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il faudrait du temps, qu'il faudrait des raisons pour qu'enfin on le croie à nouveau. Il n'allait décevoir personne, et en priorité ni lui-même, ni Naruto. Ce dernier l'envoya de plus en plus souvent en mission, en prenant compte de ses demandes, réduisant à néant les gardes qui veillaient à sa bonne foi. Il lui avait facilité la vie, l'avait éclairé comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis fort longtemps. Plusieurs fois, son ami était venu chez lui pour ne pas qu'il reste seul, que ce soit pour une soirée télé ou juste pour rester là, sans grand-chose à faire. Au début, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter, c'était là de trop grands changements, trop de vie dans son monde de silence. Mais avec le temps, il s'y fit, trouvant même parfois le temps long quand le blond ne pointait pas le bout de son nez, ou se trouvant avec surprise en train de le chercher des yeux dans la foule.

Cela l'avait vraiment perturbé, au point qu'il fasse attention à des détails notoires et qu'il y cherche bien trop d'interprétations, lui qui détestait ça. De fil en aiguille, il avait commencé à avoir un sommeil agité quand le blond restait chez lui, ce dernier pensant que c'était dû à son passé tourmenté et qui tentait de détendre à chaque fois l'atmosphère du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais, c'était parce que Sasuke le savait à deux pas de lui et qu'il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à tenter de l'observer dans son sommeil, pendant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin. Le pire restait pourtant quand Naruto n'était pas là, car ses nuits lui amenaient un lot de rêves mouillés et de fantasmes inavoués, qui le laissaient patraque au réveil et souvent de bien méchante humeur. Il avait massacré son lot de poubelle et de troncs d'arbre pour se défouler, profitant même d'un entraînement où Naruto l'avait rejoint pour évacuer en donnant quelques bons coups mal placés. Ça avait d'ailleurs presque dégénéré, avant que Sakura ne les stoppe et que Naruto se mette à rire en l'entraînant avec lui. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien arrangé. Le temps avait fait son œuvre, il savait quel mal l'habitait, et l'avait finalement accepté.

Savoir ce qui était possible, l'imaginer si bien, et pourtant ne jamais pouvoir le vivre vraiment étaient son nouvel enfer.

Naruto avait sans doute raison en l'ayant traité de masochiste une fois, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Un homo, masochiste et exclusif qui plus est, car aucune fille ne l'attirait du tout, et les autres hommes le dégoûtaient pleinement s'il pensait au moindre acte sexuel les concernant. D'ailleurs, il s'était dit que si ce n'était pas Naruto, ça ne serait personne, même si cela serait dur de ne pas céder à la tentation. Mais, il voulait préserver leur amitié et ne plus rien gâcher. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de vivre cela dans le silence. En tout cas, s'il avait pu parfois rêver, voir fantasmer sur cette partie d'anatomie de son camarade, maintenant il saurait exactement comment l'imaginer…ce qui n'allait rien arranger…

Son envie de pisser devint trop forte, et Sasuke visa et se laissa aller, s'insultant lui-même d'être si faible face à ce qu'il voyait.

Au pire, il s'était dit que le jour où il ne l'aurait plus supporté, il aurait suffi d'un coup de sharingan bien placé pour le faire passer à la casserole et tout lui faire oublier par la suite…et de convaincre Kyubi de se taire aussi…mais il doutait que cela puisse vraiment se faire, car le blond l'aurait sans doute deviné d'une manière tellement imprévisible pour lui qu'il n'aurait pu trouver de parade. Surtout, ça aurait été comme lui mentir, un bien gros mensonge, et il était fatigué de ça.

Et puis…avant que Naruto ne revienne dans son corps, il allait peut-être avoir un peu de temps devant lui ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait : un miroir en pied, caché derrière la porte sous une serviette de bain aussi orange que la veste habituelle du propriétaire des lieux. Il s'y regarda, enleva son haut, observant ce torse qu'il avait tant de fois déjà vu. C'était vraiment différent de se voir ainsi de l'intérieur, sa main y glissa, caressant ses abdos, mais le laissant un peu froid. C'était comme ce toucher soi-même, le laissant sur sa faim côté sensation. Pendant un instant, il hésita à aller plus loin, mais continua, retirant jogging et caleçon.

Naruto était nu devant lui, rougissant et pas très à l'aise. Cela le fit glousser, la situation ne cessant de devenir de plus en plus bizarre, et il se mit à sourire en voyant la trace de bronzage de son ami, tandis qu'il dirigeait sa main vers son membre. Celui-ci restait mou, et l'excitation qu'il ressentait ne semblait pas l'aider à se durcir.

-Impotent ?

Sasuke venait de resserrer sa main sur son entrejambe, décidé à l'aider à aller un peu plus loin, ayant envie de découvrir le visage de son ami quand il jouissait. Il s'adossa à la cabine de douche qui lui faisait dos, décidé à commencer, quand il entendit distinctement :

-Et si j'en parlais à Naruto ? Hm ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le brun reconnut la voix de Kyubi. Jusque-là, le démon n'avait pas réagi, ni ne lui avait répondu, et il avait pensé que quelque chose avait bloqué le lien entre la bête et le blond. En fait, le démon était juste resté dans son coin, boudant le brun qu'il n'aimait toujours pas. Sasuke se demanda comment rejoindre l'énorme renard, se retrouvant propulser devant sa cage à peine eut-il fermé les yeux. Il n'avait rien compris et chercha comment il avait atterri là, redécouvrant un endroit qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. L'immense grille qui renfermait normalement la bête était ouverte, et l'animal était assis juste à côté de lui, aussi grand qu'un immeuble. Ses yeux autrefois glacés étaient à présent plus calmes et apaisés, mais il put distinguer tant de haine envers sa personne.

-Que fais-tu dans le corps de Naruto, Uchiha ? Où est-il ?

-Ça, je ne sais pas, je le cherche depuis mon réveil.

-C'est encore un coup de votre clan ? Qu'en as tu fait !

-…non…non, je ne crois pas. Je me suis réveillée là, sans savoir pourquoi, enfin dans son corps, et…mais il n'est pas là ?

-Naruto ?

-Oui.

-Non, c'est bien pour ça que je te demande ce que tu en as fait.

-…comment sort-on d'ici ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je vais le chercher. Je pensais qu'il dormait dans les parages ou quelque chose du genre…

-Tu sais où le trouver ?

-Même si je ne savais pas, je chercherais. Et vu que je suis dans son corps…je présume qu'il doit être dans le mien…enfin j'espère…manquerait plus que tous les corps du village aient changés de propriétaire…

Plusieurs fois il cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas vraiment compris comment il avait fait pour reprendre le contrôle, se demandant même si tout n'était pas du fait de Kyubi. Rapidement il se rhabilla, oubliant les vêtements voyant qu'adorait le blond, et préférant un vulgaire teeshirt et pantalon noir. Sasuke quitta l'appartement de son ami, et fut sidéré. Jamais autant de gens n'essayèrent de lui parler que là, le saluant, lui souriant, lui montrant un visage qu'il n'avait vu depuis bien des années. Naruto ne subissait plus ce que lui voyait encore tous les jours, plus personne ne le détestait comme dans sa jeunesse. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, et il n'avait qu'une envie : tous les fuir et les envoyer paitre. Sauf qu'après le premier essai pour s'en débarrasser, il avait vu le regard quelque peu choqué de son interlocuteur, peu habitué à voir Naruto aussi cassant. Il s'excusa, le saluant d'une courbette, et se mit à courir pour fuir le plus loin possible. Sasuke jura et emprunta finalement la voie des toits, s'y trouvant plus tranquille.

La force qu'il y avait dans ce corps différait du sien. Elle était plus brute, plus vive, comme débordante et presque incontrôlable. Sasuke se rappela du mal qu'il avait eu à s'adhérer à ce tronc, au pays de la Brume, lors de leur première mission quand l'équipe venait de se former. Cela le fit rire, lui semblant tellement loin, à des années lumières alors qu'une décade à peine était passée. Naruto avait eu du mal lui aussi ce jour-là, et il comprenait presque pourquoi. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de répartir son chakra de manière égale, il doutait d'y arriver. Et faire la part entre le sien et celui du Renard n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout que le sien irradiait un peu n'importe comment. Sasuke se doutait que le démon retenait sa force pour ne pas le perturber plus dans sa course, mais il se garda de le remercier, ne prétendant ne pas comprendre. L'idée d'utiliser ce chakra instable pour tester des jutsus plus puissants lui traversa l'esprit, rien que pour voir comment devait faire Naruto pour doser comme il fallait, la difficulté que cela pouvait être de le contrôler…le respect qu'il avait pour lui venait de s'approfondir un peu plus en comprenant à quel point cela devait demander de la concentration, du savoir et des efforts.

Tout ce qui pour lui venait naturellement et sans trop d'effort était ici le contraire. Pas d'œil héréditaire pour l'aider à maîtriser tout danger pouvant l'entourer, pas de chakra unique et plus facilement contrôle à porter, moins d'agilité grâce à un corps plus léger, mince et long…mais plus de puissance, d'énergie et de force brute en contrepartie. Le caractère de Naruto allait avec le corps dont la nature l'avait doté, et cela lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

Enfin, il arriva à son appartement et y pénétra. Le silence l'accueillit, tout comme le noir et la fraîcheur des pièces. Il aurait pensé que tout aurait été sens dessus dessous après le passage du blond dans un autre corps que le sien, mais tout était en ordre, sauf sa chambre. Sasuke remarqua son pyjama jeté sur le lit et son armoire ouverte d'où débordaient de nombreux vêtements jetés en pagaille. Un reflet d'un blanc pur attira son regard, et il récupéra sur sa baie vitrée baignée de lumière solaire, un mot qui y était scotché.

« _J'ai pas compris à quel moment je suis venu dormir chez toi, ni pourquoi je suis venu là. Je suis somnambule maintenant ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé en me levant, tu pourrais acheter des ramens pour mon petit-déj quand même. J'ai fouillé partout, mais j'en ai pas trouvé, y'avait que tes foutus légumes. Ch'ui parti bosser (ou ch'ui pt'et encore à l'Ichiraku, j'ai faim). _»

Sasuke soupira longuement. Cet idiot n'avait même pas dû comprendre qu'ils avaient échangé de corps d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser toute la ville pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau de son cher Hokage et l'y retrouver…enfin se retrouver. Cette histoire devenait compliquée, et il alla se servir un jus de fruit, peu pressé de retourner dans la foule, le bruit et les problèmes. Loin d'ici, il n'y aurait certainement pas tous ces petits tracas…

-Hey, Uchiha.

-Hn ?

-S'il est toi et qu'il va dans son bureau, s'asseoir sur son siège, tu crois qu'ils vont faire quoi ? Fit Kyubi, comme s'il pouvait tout voir et agir à tout moment, ce qui agaça fortement Sasuke qui resta silencieux, avant de l'entendre continuer : soit ils se diront que tu perds la tête et te feront comprendre qu'elle est ta place en attendant peut être que leur vrai chef s'amène pour te sauver la peau des fesses…soit ils pourraient essayer d'être plus radical de suite et profiter de la chance offerte, tu ne crois pas ?

-…pfff, je suis fatigué.

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est gratuit.

Mais ailleurs, il s'ennuierait à mourir et n'aurait plus aucune raison d'exister…ni même l'occasion de parler à un démon. Cela le fit sourire, c'était une conclusion qui lui était venue depuis un bon moment, et il avait beau eu la retourner dans tous les sens, il n'eut pas d'illumination subite pour le contredire. Finalement, Sasuke avait fini par ne même plus y réfléchir, prenant les événements qui survenaient comme ils venaient, et cela lui facilita grandement la vie…c'était juste que parfois, c'était un petit peu trop pour lui. Naruto lui donnait l'impression de toujours se surpasser pour toujours le surprendre. Il reposa sa brique de jus, s'étira un bon coup, et sortit pour aller sauver Naruto, ou plutôt, son corps.

La vitesse du blond n'était pas négligeable, et même appréciable, en cet instant. Il en serait presque jaloux, mais ce n'était qu'une bonne manière de plus de juger les capacités de son ami pour pouvoir un jour le dépasser. C'était un but dont il ne démordait toujours pas, malgré ce que Naruto avait pu lui montrer comme capacité presque inhumaine. Mais ils l'avaient tous dit, ils étaient des monstres.

Le bâtiment administratif où était le bureau de Naruto fut enfin en vue, et Sasuke stoppa un instant. Tout était normal, cela le rassura. Enfin, ça ne dura que cinq secondes, le temps de voir une fenêtre éclater et quelque chose tomber. Sasuke se sentait aussi enthousiaste que Shikamaru dans ses meilleurs jours. Il se laissa tomber en contrebas, se maudissant de ne pas savoir utiliser l'ultra vitesse de son ami, et se mit à couvrir la distance qui les séparait aussi rapidement que possible. Très vite Sasuke se décida à passer par cette fenêtre brisée, et se mit à gravir le mur avec aisance, s'habituant de mieux en mieux à ce corps et à ses réflexes presque instinctifs. En y arrivant, il entendit sa voix hurler de manière presque stridente, ce qui lui donna la chair de poule de découvrir de telle intonation possible chez lui. Naruto était en train de tous les stopper, sans aucun mal, et leur hurler d'arrêter de s'attaquer à lui de cette manière. Il braillait plus qu'autre chose, Sasuke vit son corps pâle comme un linge, l'air effaré et complètement perdu, qui cherchait à retenir un coup.

-Ça suffit !

C'était rare d'entendre la voix du blond avec une telle intonation, et ils s'arrêtèrent tous en chœur, permettant à Naruto de se mettre à l'abri de leurs colères, derrière son bureau. Il se tourna alors vers son sauveur, se retrouvant face… à lui-même.

-Hein ?

Sasuke hésita entre la colère et la flemme, en voyant l'expression prise par le blond avec son visage. Il jeta un regard mauvais au reste de la troupe qui s'excusa et plia bagage pour la majorité. Un seul resta, voulant rapporter le pourquoi de cette altercation, et Sasuke le laissa faire, se glissant auprès du blond qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Il l'écouta palabrer sur l'arrivée de Naruto avec un air joyeux, presque nonchalant, comme s'il ne connaissait pas sa place, mais aussi le fait qu'il se soit installé directement au siège du Hokage en y prenant ses aises.

-Ça ira, j'en fais mon affaire.

L'autre baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans les siens, trouvant cela plus que dérangeant que d'avoir à faire à soi-même avec des expressions qu'il n'avait jamais vue même dans un miroir ou chez un clone. Naruto porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, le regardant avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte.

-T'as fini ?

-…c'est toi, hein Sasuke ? Ton henge est parfait, je ne sens même pas ton chakra, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi toi ils t'ont écouté sous mes traits, alors que moi ils m'ont traité de…

-Parce que tu es un idiot fini, c'est tout.

-Hein ?

-Et arrête de faire cette tête avec ma tête !

-De quoi ? Mais…hein ?

-Tu te regardes jamais dans un miroir le matin en te levant ?

-Euh…pas si je me lève en retard…et puis de toute façon, je suis un canon, j'ai pas besoin de me faire une beauté comme toi.

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil, exposant sur ce visage sombre, un sourire espiègle qu'on n'y avait plus vu depuis l'enfance. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça les rides du lion de deux doigts. Si Naruto avait été dans son propre corps, il aurait été un poil plus violent. Mais sachant que c'était le sien, l'Uchiha posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira près d'une étagère où il y avait un petit miroir que Sakura gardait là pour les au cas où. Elle avait eu tellement honte le jour où le Kazekage était arrivé tout pimpant pour un rendez-vous secret que le blond avait oublié, et où il était arrivé en retard, les cheveux en pétards et les yeux injectés de sang. Depuis, elle le surveillait de très près et lui mettait la pression pour ce genre de réunion. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas recommencé. Peut-être le souvenir d'un poing dans le menton l'aidait-il aussi à s'en rappeler.

Sasuke lui mit le miroir devant les yeux, et l'autre se mira. Il ne comprit pas instamment ce qui était, fixant son reflet, observant les deux billes noires qui s'illuminèrent enfin quand il ouvrit la bouche. Naruto réalisa à ce moment-là que le reflet bougeait comme lui, et arracha le miroir des mains de son ami. Il le ramena encore plus près de lui, s'examinant sous toutes les coutures, passant ses doigts sur son visage, tirant un peu sur une lèvre et une paupière.

-Tu essaies de faire quoi au juste ?

-Mais…mais…c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Aucune idée. Ce matin je me suis levé, et j'étais toi. C'est quand Kyubi m'a parlé que j'ai pensé que tu pouvais être moi.

-Kyubi t'a parlé ? Mais…

Naruto ferma ses yeux et expira longuement, ayant l'air de se relaxer. Quand Sasuke put voir de nouveau ses deux onyx, elles s'étaient remplies d'une certaine panique, presque d'un peu de peur. Il le vit clairement retenir sa respiration quand en le fixant droit dans les yeux, Naruto lui affirma :

-Je…je suis seul…

Il remarqua l'hésitation dans la voix de son camarade, presque chargée d'inquiétude, oscillant entre un certain bonheur, mais surtout beaucoup d'anxiété. Cela se lisait dans son regard, et Sasuke ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-J'ai…je l'ai toujours eu avec moi…c'est…c'est assez déroutant de ne pas le retrouver.

-Pourquoi ? Tu le retrouves à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux ?

-Non…mais je le sens en moi, je l'entends, je sais qu'il est là. Cela fait vingt ans que je vis avec lui après tout…

Naruto leva la main et toucha sa joue, fixant les yeux bleus et cette gravité qui s'y était installé. Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant de lui rendre ce regard, forçant son acolyte à prendre la parole en gardant lui-même le silence :

-Il ne t'embête pas ?

-Kyubi ?

-Oui.

-Non, il m'a à peine parlé. Il ne m'aime pas.

-Ok.

Naruto remit le miroir en place, se murant dans un silence assez lourd. Réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer, cherchant l'indice qui le mettrait sur la voie, il oublia pour un instant Sasuke qui continua de l'observer. Naruto agissait comme lui d'habitude, plutôt à part, avare de parole, grave, et cela réveilla en lui une sensation qu'il connaissait. Le corps du blond était en train de se réchauffer, particulièrement au niveau de l'entrejambe. Trouvant cela plus que troublant, l'Uchiha observa son compagnon des pieds à la tête, surpris que cela excite un peu plus ses sens. Ce corps avait envie du sien, et cela empira quand l'autre passa à son niveau, et qu'il put sentir le parfum de son shampoing. Sasuke n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui était en train d'arriver dans son pantalon.

-T'es vraiment un pervers !

-Hein ?

Naruto s'était retourné vers lui, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Au lieu de s'expliquer, Sasuke se tut, le fixant droit dans les yeux et le mettant mal à l'aise. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Naruto revint vers lui pour avoir une réponse.

-De quoi tu parles ? fit-il en regardant vers l'endroit où il s'était trouvé, cherchant quelque chose de tangible. Sasuke soupira et se pencha vers lui, humant de nouveau cette odeur qui attisait ses sens.

-C'est de ça dont je parle.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne paniquait plus pour la même raison, et il n'osait pas bouger ses yeux de ceux de son acolyte. Sasuke vit son visage prendre des couleurs pourpres, et cela réveilla son agacement, mais aussi sa fibre sadique. Il savait ce qui l'exciterait lui-même, s'il avait été dans son corps. Un parfum n'aurait pas suffi, alors il fit exactement ce qu'il aurait attendu et avait tant de fois fantasmer. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il se mit à sourire, pas simplement non, mais d'une manière malicieuse et assez mystérieuse pour que l'autre ne sache pas ce qui l'attendait.

-Tu fais quoi là, Sasuke ?

-Tu vas le savoir...t'inquiète pas, Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, remontant lentement vers son épaule dans un geste doux qu'il n'arrêta que sur sa joue. Il se pencha vers lui, levant l'une de ses jambes conte la sienne. Naruto commençait à comprendre, sentant son cœur s'accélérer, mais ne sachant pas si c'était dû au corps du brun ou à ce qui était en train de se passer. L'Uchiha ouvrit la bouche, près à parler, mais hésita, avant finalement de gémir de manière sensuelle, exactement tel qu'il l'avait tant de fois rêver. Le pire était qu'il commençait à s'exciter lui-même dans le corps du blond. Ce dernier n'en menait plus large, l'écoutant continuer sur un deuxième gémissement, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Toi…aussi ?

Sasuke eut un sourire encore plus carnassier, ayant dans le regard une lueur presque impatiente d'aller plus loin. Alors, Naruto avança son visage pour combler les quelques centimètres qu'il manquait entre leurs lèvres, mais Sasuke s'écarta de lui en grimaçant. Laissant Naruto dans le doute et rouge pivoine, gêné de ce qu'il venait de tenter de faire en croyant que cela aurait tout changé entre eux…en mieux.

-Désolé.

-Hn ?

Sasuke leva enfin les yeux sur lui, et comprit que le blond avait mal interprété son refus de l'embrasser. Il grommela, détournant le regard quand il lui lança rapidement :

-C'est trop bizarre d'embrasser son propre corps, Usuratonkachi. Ce n'était déjà pas le top de gémir en se regardant soi-même.

-Hein ?

-Pfff…t'écoutes jamais ?

-Si j'ai entendu, mais…mais j'ai eu l'impression que t'étais pas du tout gêné de le faire ! Sasuke leva un sourcil et remua la tête de gauche à droite, navré.

-Bon, sinon t'as une idée de comment c'est arrivé ? J'aimerais bien revenir en moi.

-Mais je peux plus réfléchir à ça moi, j'ai trop d'autres trucs à…mais depuis quand tu bandes pour moi comme ça ?

Jamais encore Naruto n'avait vu son visage avec autant de fureur et de couleurs. Sasuke le dévisagea méchamment, usant de ses traits comme lui-même ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il eut l'impression que son bas-ventre allait éclater, au point qu'il s'approcha dangereusement de Sasuke, poussant même sa chance en posant l'une de ses mains fermement sur ses fesses. Il baissa la tête, n'attendant qu'un signe pour prendre possession de ses lèvres.

-Mais ce serait une occasion unique quand même…

-Non c'est non. Je ne me vois pas pénétrer mon propre corps…Et t'imagines te voir te faire sauter par toi-même ?

Naruto n'imagina pas le frémissement qu'eut Sasuke, il le vit, et eu un magnifique sourire qui alarma un peu plus le corps dans lequel l'Uchiha se trouvait. La proximité qu'ils avaient, était quelque peu dérangeante pour lui qui n'aimait pas plus que ça les contacts.

-Mais qui a dit que c'est toi qui vas pénétrer ?

-…ta gueule. Naruto éclata de rire, avant d'aller se rasseoir et de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise, complètement amusé de voir des yeux si rageurs sur sa personne.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé il y a une heure, avoir ce genre de conversation.

-Moi non plus, figure-toi, Usuratonkachi. Je mettais dis qu'en bon hétéro, tu jouerais à la vierge effarouchée si je t'en touchais un seul mot.

-Penses-tu ?

-Ouais.

-Hmmm, mais homme ou femme, il y a certes des différences, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-On reprendra cette conversation un peu plus tard.

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil, et l'on frappa à la porte au même instant. Il prit place un peu mieux et se glissa un peu plus sous la table, histoire de cacher le début d'érection qu'il avait. Sasuke jura dans son coin, avant de revenir vers le bureau, d'y poser ses fesses, et de cacher la sienne avec des documents qu'il entreposa sur ses cuisses. Vraiment, il espérait que cela fasse naturel.

-Entrez.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la porte s'éclate pratiquement contre le mur, l'un des gonds lâchant lamentablement.

-Mais Ino ! Fais gaffe !

-Mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler ta force ! t'es un vrai monstre de puissance ! Et si cette idée débile ne t'était pas venue, on n'en serait pas là ! répondit son amie avec hargne.

-Arrête de dire ça ! fit l'autre, en ramenant ses longs cheveux blond en arrière.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là, Sakura ? Fit Sasuke, de la voix la plus neutre qu'il put. Son regard bleu les transperça, mais ramena le calme chez les deux filles.

-Ça va vous deux ? Vous n'avez rien ? Ça n'a pas marché ? répondit la blonde.

-…donc si on vous suit, Sakura est Ino, et Ino est Sakura. C'est ça ?

-Ben…oui, c'est ça, Naruto.

-Hn, sauf que moi c'est Sasuke, et que lui c'est Naruto.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec intensité, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Sakura posa une main sur ses hanches, l'autre lui servit à pointer son corps qui lui faisait face.

-…Ino…Ino je vais te tuer de me faire ça ! grogna Sakura en se tournant vers elle.

-Mais non, ça ira, il suffit qu'ils mangent le même bonbon qui a le même goût, et hop, chacun retournera gentiment dans son corps après une petite sieste….Enfin…je crois que ça marche comme ça, fit celle-ci d'un air désinvolte.

Naruto regarda la petite boule acidulée que la rosée sortit de sa sacoche, et cela le fit sourire en coin. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si c'était bien l'un de ceux qu'il avait mangé hier, se faisant couper l'herbe sous les pieds par Sasuke.

-Tu crois ? Lança ce dernier, d'une voix menaçante qui n'allait pas avec son physique habituellement si avenant.

-Ben…oui ?

-Et si je finis dans Sakura et qu'elle, elle passe dans Naruto, on fait quoi ?

-Ben…euh…mais non, mais ça devrait être bon.

-Hmpf.

La jeune femme agita sa main rapidement de haut en bas, ricanant avec gêne. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cet effet là du bonbon quand elle l'avait mis au point, et se trouvait chanceuse d'avoir obtenu ce résultat…ou pas. Qu'aurait-elle fait si après avoir avalé le bonbon, elle s'était retrouvée dans l'un de ces deux là ? L'idée était à tester, et elle savait déjà sur qui elle irait tester ça.

-Promis, fit la jeune femme en prenant une pose malicieuse qui fit grimacer Sasuke. Il pointa la rosée, mais regarda la blonde :

-Sakura, je t'interdis de faire ça quand tu retourneras dans ton corps.

-Inooo ! hurla Sakura, rouge pivoine.

-Oh ça va, j'y peux rien moi si tu n'as pas la grâce naturelle qu'est la mienne.

-Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla Sakura en lui emprisonnant le cou à deux mains.

-Oui, mais là c'est ton corps qui mourra avec moi. Ça t'ira toute ta vie dans mon corps ?

-Sale truie ! Sors de mon corps ! Rends-le-moi tout de suite !

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment ça marche ! On le fera tout à l'heure…Dites les mecs, celui que vous avez mangé hier avait quel goût ? Je préfère vous redonner le même parfum.

-Pastèque.

-Mais non, Usuratonkachi. C'était melon.

-Pastèque !

-Melon, baka !

-Bon, vu que je n'en ai pas fait à la pastèque, ça résout le problème…Naruto, faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose au niveau de ton goût…ou alors c'est Sakura qui t'en a privé en t'obligeant à manger ses plats toutes ces années ?

-Inoooooo !

Naruto se mit à rire, et les deux filles s'arrêtèrent en même temps pour le fixer avec des yeux bien ronds. C'était Naruto certes, mais il riait avec le visage du brun, et ça, c'était un spectacle pratiquement unique. Surtout que ce n'était pas du tout la même impression qui se dégageait de son visage, il y avait de la fraîcheur et de la douceur que leur autre ami n'avait guère.

-Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça !

-Mais c'est Naruto qu'on regarde, Sasuke.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Ino. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Grrr, moi ça me plaît un Naruto comme ça…

La jeune femme s'approcha de Sasuke qui la regardait froidement, détestant que l'on se fiche de lui ainsi. Naruto continua de rire, émoustillant Sakura qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

-On peut l'avoir ce foutu bonbon ?! l'agressa Sasuke.

-Et si on vous demandait en contrepartie de…euh…

-Sasuke, calme-toi. Si tu sors Kyubi en mode bersek, tout le village est mort...enfin…peut-être, marmonna Naruto.

-Tch, donne-moi ce bonbon et brûle-moi ceux que tu as, et cette recette débile.

Ino ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, s'avançant jusqu'au bureau de son Hokage pour déposer une friandise dans la paume de la main de chaque garçon. Sasuke le mit tout de suite dans sa bouche, appréciant le goût sucré qui s'en découla. Lui qui d'habitude détestait ça, et il suffisait de voir la tête que faisait Naruto en ce moment même, était en train d'en vouloir un autre. Il grimaça légèrement à cette pensée, et continua de le suçoter, levant enfin ses fesses de sa place pour raccompagner les filles jusqu'à la porte.

-Faut dormir un petit moment et tout ira bien hein. Tu as compris ?

-Je ne suis pas Naruto.

-Ben si, pour encore quelques minutes voir un peu plus.

-Tch', dégagez maintenant, et reprends ton corps. Ce genre d'expression faciale te va à toi, pas à Sakura.

-C'est un compliment ? fit-elle, suave.

Sasuke referma la porte en soupirant, et termina le bonbon en même temps que deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, et que ses lèvres lui effleurèrent le cou. Naruto le plaqua dos contre la porte, et s'approcha de son visage, ne sourcillant même pas alors qu'il allait s'embrasser lui-même. Sasuke sentit son corps frissonner, et il ne savait pas si c'était d'excitation ou de dégoût.

-Arrête ça, Naruto.

L'autre se mit à sourire de malice, mais sur son visage ça donnait plutôt une impression de sadisme pur. Le corps dans lequel il était, commençait à réagir de nouveau, s'émoustillant de la vue qu'on lui offrait. Son cœur était en train de s'accélérer, et il trouva cela encore plus bizarre. Ressentir tout cela dans son corps, mais pas avec le reste n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, trouvant cela désagréable. Son visage se rapprocha de lui, il put voir ses yeux se fermer, sentir son souffle contre sa peau, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Contre elles, Naruto lui murmura :

-C'est une occasion unique…

Entendre et découvrir sa voix n'avait déjà pas été un plaisir, tout comme se voir agir différemment. Mais entendre ce ton sortir de lui, impatient et mielleux à souhait, lui donna carrément la chair de poule. Sasuke cherchait comment le stopper sans abîmer son corps de quel que manière que ce soit, moment que choisit Naruto pour oser un peu plus encore, capturant sa lèvre supérieure qu'il mordilla, avant d'y promener sa langue, qu'il plongea doucement dans sa bouche. Sasuke grogna, le laissant faire au point d'entrouvrir ses dents quand il le sentit bloquer contre elles. Il ferma les yeux, acceptant sa langue contre la sienne, mais l'idée lui était insupportable, même si c'était bien Naruto dans son corps. Sasuke avait l'impression de s'embrasser lui-même à l'aide d'un clone, et c'est en sentant les mains de son acolyte, descendre le long de ses hanches afin de les agripper fermement et le coller contre les siennes, que Sasuke décida de mettre le holà. Il l'envoya dormir d'un genjutsu que Naruto ne vit pas venir, s'écroulant contre lui sans aucune retenue.

-Tchhh, je t'avais dit non, Usuratonkachi. Et j'en reviens pas…comment peux-tu tomber dans un piège si simple alors que tu es Hokage…abruti.

Sasuke le souleva pour l'installer dans le vieux, mais confortable, canapé que le blond avait ajouté dans un coin du bureau quand il l'avait intégré. Il l'y allongea, grognant en voyant son corps si vulnérable et détestant de suite l'expression sereine qu'il y vit. Sans attendre, il alla fermer à clé la porte du bureau, y ajoutant une note comme quoi le Hokage ne pouvait être déranger en l'instant, puis posa plusieurs jutsus pièges, au cas où l'on tenterait de s'en prendre à eux en entrant pendant leur sommeil. Il grommela en cherchant où se poser, Naruto ne lui laissant aucune place à ses côtés, à moins qu'il ne reste assis, ses pieds sur ses cuisses, mais l'idée ne l'enchantait pas. Sasuke jura, et prit le siège du chef du village, l'amena dans un coin qui lui disait plus que celui où il se trouvait déjà, et ajouta deux chaises présentes que Naruto gardait pour les longues réunions ou pour quand la team 7 se retrouvait ici pour manger. Il s'installa confortablement, le rembourrage du siège lui facilitant la tâche, et allongea ses jambes. Le brun sombra dans un sommeil d'abord léger, restant aux aguets de tout danger et ayant travailler cette technique depuis bien longtemps, habitué à récupérer quand il pouvait les heures, voire les nuits, qui pouvaient lui manquer, par de petites pauses plus ou moins longues. Au bout d'un moment il sombra enfin totalement dans les bras de Morphée, ayant comme dernière pensée qu'il faudrait que Naruto comprenne avoir été plongé dans un faux sommeil…et Sasuke espéra que son blond se souvienne comment l'en sortir.

Quand il se réveilla, Sasuke garda les yeux fermés, espérant se retrouver dans le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression d'avoir chaud et d'être moite. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, le jour ayant depuis longtemps remplacé par la nuit, ne trouvant comme éclairage que la lampe de bureau de son compagnon. C'est dans son éclairage doux qu'il découvrit Naruto assis sur lui, sans manteau ni tee-shirt, la langue se pourléchant la lèvre du haut. Dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme ardente, qui donna au brun l'impression d'être un ramen tout chaud.

-T'as quand même compris comment me réveiller ?

-Hm hm, fit le blond en le laissant se redresser sur ses coudes.

-Mouais…tu t'es fait plaisir d'abord, hn ?

Naruto gloussa, descendant son visage au niveau du sien, l'embrassant tandis que ses mains remontèrent le long de son torse couvert de petites marques rouges. Il scella leurs lèvres, l'embrassant avec une passion non retenue et faisant durer l'échange en les enserrant, les suçotant, les mordillant. Naruto grogna contre elles, semblant ne jamais se lasser de cet échange mouillé, un filet de salive coulant d'un coin de ses lèvres. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être dévoré, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire cette fois, tout comme les mains du blond qui écrasait les siennes contre le canapé.

-Fallait que j'en profite, au cas où tu aurais fui à ton réveil, susurra Naruto contre ses lèvres échauffée et bien plus rosée que d'habitude.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur son menton, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche avec sa langue sur sa peau, heureux de sentir Sasuke l'accueillir quand il toucha ses lèvres. L'Uchiha grogna et domina la situation en le retournant sous lui, manquant de les faire tomber du canapé, ce qui fit éclater de rire Naruto. Seulement son rire mourut dans une plainte de frustration, quand le brun se plaça entre ses jambes et écrasa son érection de son ventre.

-Je t'avais dit non quand on n'était pas dans les bons corps…maintenant…

Sasuke l'embrassa sur le torse, préférant bien vite agacer ses tétons qu'il prit plaisir à les sentir durcir entre ses dents et ses doigts. Les mains de Naruto se resserrèrent dans sa chevelure, tandis qu'il commença à se déhancher, grognant de plaisir quand il le sentit mieux se positionner et rouler des hanches contre les siennes. Sasuke l'embrassa, le rendant fou rien qu'en se frottant contre lui comme il le faisait alors qu'ils étaient encore habillés. Entre deux bouffées d'air, le blond lâcha dans un murmure :

-Depuis quand ?

Sasuke évita de répondre et s'arrêta, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il ne supportait plus d'être à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et il le déboutonna en évitant de regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Cramoisi, il savait qu'il rougissait rien qu'à la chaleur que dégageait son visage.

-Sasuke…

-Hn.

-Réponds…

Naruto posa ses mains sur ses joues, le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Lui, ça faisait un bon moment, il ne savait pas exactement quand ça avait commencé, mais ça remontait loin…si loin…qu'il le lui murmura au coin de l'oreille, avant d'y déposer un baiser. Sasuke remonta l'une de ses mains le long de son flanc, appréciant ce corps chaud sous le sien. Son regard devint un peu plus sombre quand il repensa l'avoir voulu mort et froid à ses pieds, mais il se souvenait aussi n'avoir jamais pu aller aussi loin. Quand ça aurait pu arriver, il s'était toujours arrêté, s'en voulant autant qu'avoir été si faible le jour de l'annihilation de son clan. Peut-être que ça remontait à cette époque, mais qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué ? Peut-être que c'était plus récent ? En tout cas, ça avait fini par sonner comme une évidence au point qu'il n'avait plus pu se mentir.

-Je ne sais pas exactement…je n'ai pas fait attention…j'ai juste compris que c'était là.

Sasuke venait de glisser sa main dans son pantalon, l'aidant à se libérer de ses vêtements. Naruto le gratifia d'un râle sonore et ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant son sexe contre le sien. Les yeux du blond étaient emplis de désir, répondant particulièrement bien au sien, complètement embués d'envie. Aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, se livrant comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait maintenant que cela été dis, ils s'embrassèrent mêlant leurs langues, frottant l'un contre l'autre leurs érections.

-J'espère que Kyubi ne voit pas ça…et n'écoute pas…

-Nah…enfin…j'espère. Sinon, j'ai pas fini de l'entendre se marrer. Hey…Sasuke…

-Hnnnn ?

-T'as déjà fait ça ?

-Ça quoi ?

-Euh…ben…le blond promena un doigt sur son torse, descendant un peu plus bas très lentement.

-En entier ?

-Hmmmmm, fit le blond qui crut mourir en sentant la main du brun qui se resserra sur leurs pénis.

-Non.

-Tu sais comment ça se passe ?

-…plus ou moins…et toi ?

Entre ses râles de pur bonheur, Naruto faillit s'étouffer en gloussant. Il laissa Sasuke les faire jouir, ne pouvant plus parler de toute façon, le plaisir étant en train de le tuer comme jamais personne n'était parvenu à le faire. Il décida en cours de route d'ajouter sa main à la sienne pour accélérer le rythme et y ajouter un brin de bestialité, ce qui les laissa pantelant quand ils éjaculèrent. Tous deux regardèrent leurs ventres, témoins de ce qui venait de se passer, et n'y tenant plus, le brun s'écroula contre Naruto qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui caressant la nuque d'une main. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, bien.

Mais, en écoutant Sasuke reprendre son souffle, Naruto sentit son appétit revenir à grands pas, et il le renversa à son tour en prenant la position qu'avait eue son amant jusque-là. L'Uchiha le fixa droit dans les yeux, un peu hautain, et le défiant de continuer plus loin, ce qui le fit sourire à pleine dent. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne craignait plus ce genre de défis de Sasuke, du moins pas dans ce genre de contexte ci. L'excitation était en train de se répandre dans tout son corps, et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, le faire sien. Son sexe n'avait pas vraiment ramolli et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de le durcir à nouveau, après quelques pensées bien cochonnes, mais surtout en s'abreuvant de la face du brun. S'il avait pu penser rien qu'une fois le voir s'exprimer ainsi et consentant, cela aurait fait de longs mois, peut-être même des années qu'il aurait tenté sa chance. Le blond posa son érection entre les jambes de son homme dont le regard s'étrécit un peu, alors qu'un rictus éclaira ses traits. Le genre d'expression Sasukienne dont le blond pouvait raffoler. De nouveau il lui dévora les lèvres, le laissant à peine respirer, juste assez pour qu'entre deux bouffées d'air l'autre puisse lui souffler :

-T'es une vraie bête…

-Hahaha, tu n'as pas idée.

-Si un peu quand même, je sais ce que t'as en toi, ricana Sasuke en le repoussant un peu d'une main sur sa bouche, la sienne étant en feu.

-Bakaaaa.

-Huhuhu.

-Hey, Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Moi, je sais comment ça se passe.

S'était si bon de voir la surprise se dessiner sur ses traits fins. Naruto s'en régala un instant, avant de se pencher sur son cou et de le lui suçoter avidement.

-Ne laisse pas de marque là où ce sera visible, Usuratonkachi.

-Hmmm.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ta main ?

-Ce que j'ai à faire.

-C'est-à-dire ? Sasuke la lui attrapa, et le bloqua pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin, attendant sa réponse.

-Sakura aime lire du yaoï…

-…ses bouquins là ?

-Tu l'as déjà vu les lire ?

-Hn, mais elle l'a très vite réduit en poussière quand je suis arrivé. Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle t'a prêté sa collection ?

-Hein ? Non, non, elle en a parlé avec Ino, qui en lit épisodiquement aussi, je crois. Elles essayaient de savoir si Sai aurait le dessus ou pas, en le mettant en couple avec différents mecs du village.

-Sai…ça m'étonne pas…et ?

-D'après elle, Sai serait plutôt maso que sado, et qu'il lui faudrait un mec qui…

-Non, mais ça je m'en tape, cracha Sasuke, n'aimant toujours pas particulièrement Sai.

-Ah, ben j'étais en henge, elles m'ont pas vu ni rien, trop prise dans la conversation, et ça a débordé sur des trucs pas trop nets de préparation et de position et de…

-Donc, tu saurais t'y prendre ?

-…théoriquement parlant…pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-…parce que je sais que la théorie et toi ça fait trois, et que la pratique elle entre, mais alors leeeentement.

Sasuke éclata de rire, ce qui excita plus que de raison le blond qui se sentait comme jamais encore, l'envie de le posséder corps et âme. Il n'était plus très loin d'y parvenir, et en se contrôlant du mieux qu'il put, espérant que son impatience n'allait pas trop se faire sentir, bien que sa seule envie soit d'entrer en lui dans l'instant, Naruto le domina de toute sa stature. Il le couvait d'un regard intense, et sa poigne se fit un peu plus forte bien qu'elle resta douce comme pour ne pas le blesser.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Teme.

Naruto l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, puis sur une joue avant de continuer sa route vers sa gorge blanche. Sasuke passa l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure dorée, et il l'empêcha de bouger afin de lui murmurer sans qu'il puisse le voir :

-Naruto…ce soir je te laisse la main…mais la prochaine fois je la reprends.

-…ok.

-Hn…Joyeux anniversaire, Usuratonkachi.

-Anni…

-Tu l'oublies toujours, hein…

Naruto ne répondit pas, lui mordillant le cou pour que l'autre le lâche, continuant une fois fais, de l'aimer. Non, il n'avait pas oublié cette date, jamais, mais cela faisait des années qu'il faisait semblant. Ainsi, si on l'oubliait cela lui faisait moins mal, et puis il n'était pas toujours à l'aise en sachant que cela coïncidait avec la mort de nombreux villageois. Mais, c'était impossible depuis quelques années, Sakura y pensait toujours et faisait en sorte que tout le monde s'en rappelle, surtout parmi leurs amis. Elle prétendait toujours que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, car sans lui il n'y aurait plus de village. Depuis que beaucoup avait été dans ce sens, le poids sur ses épaules s'était allégé, mais il demeurait encore parfois, même si très léger.

Quant à Sasuke, Naruto pensait juste qu'il n'allait pas le lui souhaiter, ou le faire en retard comme parfois, d'un air désinvolte ou comme d'habitude, prenant un air contrit. Le blond ne put se retenir de sourire contre sa peau qu'il embrassa encore et encore, n'étant pas près de lui avouer que Sakura le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille un jour à l'avance…juste après qu'ils eurent gobés le bonbon d'Ino.

Il fallait qu'il pense à la remercier de son cadeau, bien qu'il aurait bien aimé en profité un peu plus s'il avait compris avant. Il passa sa langue dans le nombril du brun, l'entendant étouffer un son. Il se rappela du regard échangé par les filles, et le clin d'œil que sa coéquipière lui avait offert en sortant de la pièce, un petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres. Ça le fit sourire de penser qu'elles avaient peut-être elles-mêmes finis dans cet état parce qu'eux d'eux n'avaient pas du changer de corps assez vite et qu'elles avaient du croire à une erreur de recette.

-Pourquoi tu ricanes, abruti ? Si c'est comme ça, je te laisse dans cet état et je me casse.

-Parce que je pense à ce que je vais te faire, lança Naruto en le regardant droit dans les yeux, jubilant de le voir virer rouge tomate, mais assez fier pour soutenir son regard.

C'était un merveilleux cadeau qu'elle lui offrait, il n'avait plus qu'à lui demander comment elle avait pu deviner, et puis surtout, trouver un présent à la hauteur du sien pour son prochain anniversaire. Et sur cette dernière pensée, il décida de ne s'occuper plus que du cadeau qu'il avait entre les mains.

Fin


End file.
